Economies of scale in non-volatile storage and electronics in general are making it possible to create commercially attractive devices capable of high quality digital still picture photography and high quality digital video recording in the same mobile device. However, typical devices are either efficient at taking digital still pictures (Digital Still Cameras, DSC) or digital video streams (Digital Video Cameras, DVC), but not both.